Sin Cara (Original)
On March 25, 2011, Sin Cara made his WWE debut at Raw's live event at Assembly Hall in Champaign, Illinois, defeating Primo in a singles match. On March 28, WWE announced that Sin Cara would be making his televised debut on the April 4 edition of Raw. In his debut appearance, Sin Cara attacked WWE United States Champion Sheamus, saving former champion Daniel Bryan and establishing himself as a face. On the same week's edition of SmackDown, Sin Cara made a similar appearance, this time attacking Jack Swagger and cementing his face status. On the April 11 episode of Raw, Sin Cara made his televised in-ring debut, defeating Primo. The next week in London, Sin Cara teamed with John Cena to defeat the then WWE Champion, The Miz and Alex Riley. In the 2011 WWE Draft, Sin Cara was drafted to SmackDown!, making his first appearance as part of the roster on the April 29 episode with a win over Jack Swagger. Sin Cara then started a storyline with Chavo Guerrero, who began guest commentating his matches and, much to Sin Cara's dismay, even helped him win matches by interfering in them. Sin Cara made his pay per view debut on May 22 at Over the Limit, defeating Chavo Guerrero. Afterwards, Sin Cara moved on to feuding with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, while teaming with Daniel Bryan, with the two saving each other from two–on–one beatdowns on the June 3 and 10 editions of SmackDown. Sin Cara's undefeated streak came to an end on the July 1 edition of SmackDown, when he was defeated by former World Heavyweight Champion Christian. On July 17, Sin Cara participated in the second annual Money In The Bank PPV, but was unsuccessful in winning the ladder match to earn a World Heavyweight Championship opportunity, after being taken out of the match with a storyline injury. The following day, WWE announced that it had suspended Sin Cara for 30 days for his first violation of its Wellness program. He would later claim in an interview that he did not know what he had tested positive for and claimed to only have received a routine injection for an injured knee in Mexico. The Sin Cara character returned on the August 12 edition of SmackDown, defeating Tyson Kidd; however, with Sin Cara still serving his suspension, Sin Cara was for this appearance portrayed by WWE wrestler Hunico. After another week of Arias portraying Sin Cara, Urive returned under the mask on August 20 at a live event in Tacoma, Washington. On August 26 it was reported that Urive had been sent home from the week's SmackDown tapings, with Arias once again appearing on TV under the Sin Cara mask. During Urive's time away from WWE, the Sin Cara character seemingly turned heel by attacking Daniel Bryan. At the tapings of the September 16 edition of SmackDown, The real Sin Cara returned as the original Sin Cara, confronting the impostor version of the character. On the September 19 edition of Raw, the original Sin Cara was booked to face Cody Rhodes, but was prior to the start of the match attacked by the impostor character. After a brief brawl, the impostor would flee the ring defeated. On the September 23 edition of SmackDown, the impostor Sin Cara attacked the original version during his match with Daniel Bryan, then took his place in the match and pinned Bryan for the win. The following week the impostor revealed a new black attire to distinguish himself from the original version, while also explaining that he was going to steal the Sin Cara identity from Cara, just as Cara had stolen the Místico identity from him, leading to a match between the two Sin Caras at Hell In A Cell. To further help the distinguishment between the two characters, WWE began referring to the original as Sin Cara "Azul" (Blue) and the impostor as Sin Cara "Negro" (Black). At the pay-per-view on October 2, Sin Cara Azul defeated Sin Cara Negro in a singles match. After being defeated by WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio on the October 7 edition of SmackDown, Sin Cara Azul was again attacked by Sin Cara Negro. The rivalry culminated in a Mask vs Mask match at the October 16 taping of SmackDown in Mexico City, where Sin Cara Azul was victorious, unmasking Sin Cara Negro by force after the match. Afterwards, the unmasked Sin Cara Negro changed his ring name to Hunico, aligned himself with Epico and continued his rivalry with Sin Cara, with the two attacking him on the November 4 edition of SmackDown. On November 20 at Survivor Series , Sin Cara and Hunico were on opposite sides in a ten man tag team match, from which Sin Cara was eliminated after he suffered a legitimate injury on a dive out of the ring. It was later announced that he had suffered a patellar tendon rupture, which would require surgery and sideline him for six to nine months. Sin Cara returned on May 19, 2012, at a WWE live event in Florence, South Carolina, defeating Hunico in the opening match of the event. On the May 25 episode of SmackDown, Sin Cara's return was announced as taking place the following week. On the June 1 episode of SmackDown, Sin Cara returned in a new red and silver attire, defeating Heath Slater. Three days later, Sin Cara returned to Raw, defeating old rival Hunico in a singles match. Sin Cara returned to pay-per-view on June 17 at No Way Out, once again defeating Hunico in a singles match. On the July 9 episode of Raw, Sin Cara defeated Heath Slater to qualify for the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank ladder match. The eight-way match took place six days later at Money in the Bank, where Sin Cara was defeated by Dolph Ziggler. In August, Sin Cara started feuding with Cody Rhodes, who claimed that he was wearing a mask to cover his ugly face. Sin Cara scored pinfall wins over Rhodes in a singles match on the August 10 episode of SmackDown and in a six man tag team match on the August 20 episode of Raw, both times taking advantage of Rhodes trying to remove his mask. He then also saved fellow masked wrestler Rey Mysterio from being unmasked by Rhodes and afterwards teamed up with Mysterio to put one of his masks on Rhodes. After defeating WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz in a non-title match on the September 14 episode of SmackDown, Sin Cara was granted a shot at the title two days later at Night of Champions in a four-way match, which also included Cody Rhodes and Rey Mysterio and saw The Miz retain the title. The following day on Raw, Sin Cara and Mysterio teamed up to defeat Epico and Primo in a tag team match, after which they were attacked by the Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil). On the October 1 episode of Raw, Sin Cara and Mysterio entered a tournament to determine the number one contenders to the WWE Tag Team Championship, defeating Epico and Primo in their first round match. A week later, Sin Cara and Mysterio defeated the Prime Time Players to advance to the finals of the tournament. On the October 22 episode of Raw, Sin Cara and Mysterio were defeated in the finals of the tournament by the Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow). On November 18 at the Survivor Series pay-per-view, Sin Cara and Mysterio were victorious in a 10 man elimination tag team match alongside Brodus Clay, Justin Gabriel, Tyson Kidd against Prime Time Players, Epico, Primo, and Tensai. On December 16 at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Sin Cara and Mysterio were defeated by Team Rhodes Scholars in a number one contenders Table match for the WWE Tag Team Championship. Two days later on SmackDown, Sin Cara suffered a legitemate knee injury put into storyline by an attack from The Shield. Sin Cara returned on January 27, 2013, at the 2013 Royal Rumble, entering the Royal Rumble at number twenty-nine but was eliminated by Ryback. On the following episode of SmackDown, Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio defeated WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan and Kane) in a non-title match. After spending two months off television due to injuries, Sin Cara returned at a WWE house show on May 10 in Shreveport, Louisiana, teaming up with Adrian Neville and Bo Dallas in a winning effort against Michael McGillicutty and The Prime Time Players. Sin Cara returned to television on the May 15 episode of WWE Main Event, defeating Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett in a non-title match. During the August 19th 2013 Raw Sin Cara injured his ring finger during a match with Alberto Del Rio. The original Sin Cara last wrestled against Alberto Del Rio at a house show in Monterrey, Mexico on October 19, 2013. In February of 2014, The original Sin Cara was released by the WWE. Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:Current Alumni